


Shades of Blue - A Stony/Superhusbands One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: As Steve and Tony prepare for their new son's arrival home from the orphanage, Tony begins to have doubts on whether or not he will be a good father.





	Shades of Blue - A Stony/Superhusbands One Shot

That was the last of it. Tony had finally managed to get all of his personal belongings from the tower into the new house that he and Steve had bought together after learning they would be able to adopt little Peter Parker. Peter was only a year old, and God, the day marked to bring him home was coming very soon. Steve felt that the tower was a bit too much for a small infant so he begged Tony to move out and buy a stable household in New York, so they could still be close to the rest of the Avengers. Tony still got his way when it came to size and aesthetics, because Steve was the one who had initially fallen in love with their new son. Tony knew there was no other child that could compare to little Peter. He realized that the moment Steve picked Peter up at the adoption agency and almost cried when the baby fell asleep in his arms.  
With one swift drop of the last box in front of the door, Tony called out to Steve.  
“Honey?!”  
“In Peter’s room, sweetheart,” Steve called from the hallway leading to the bedrooms.  
It was really cute seeing Steve in daddy mode, especially when the baby wasn’t even home yet. He and Pepper had been out buying everything in sight for Peter; bibs, diapers, clothes, bottles, utensils, foods. Tony insisted that he make the stroller, walker, crib, and car seat because he didn’t trust just any store bought item with his son’s safety.  
Tony walked into their soon-to-be- son’s bedroom, smelling paint from the beginning of the hallway. Steve was facing the wall with two different shades of blue in the shape of a square. Tony wrapped his arms around a thinking Steve’s waist from behind and kissed right under his chin.  
“Cloud Blue or Midnight Sky Blue?” Steve asked as he nodded to both squares.  
“Does it matter? They’re both blue. How much is our son going to care about the shade of blue on his walls? He’s one.”  
“It does matter, Tony,” Steve whined. “I want everything to be perfect for Peter when he comes home.”  
“Maybe you could do something with both blues? You’re the artist, you figure it out.”  
The shorter man slipped his hands under his husband’s shirt and started to finger the lines of his muscles.  
Steve pulled away and frowned, “Sometimes I feel like this is all a joke to you. Do you really care, Tony? Or are you just doing this to make me happy? Maybe you’re just not ready to be a father…”  
“I am ready to be a father,” Tony retaliated. “You don’t know how much I already love Peter. I just don’t think painting is this big of a deal. You’re acting like Martha Stewart or something.”  
Steve sighed and decided to give up. He wasn’t going to win no matter what he said, and though it didn’t settle well, Steve just swallowed his argument and chose the darker of the blue to finish the paint job. He poured the paint into the roller pan and grabbed the roller so he could finish make the room look good for Peter.  
“Tony, don’t you have something else to do? Go work on the stroller or car seat or something. Or don’t. Whatever.”  
Tony pouted and reached out for the roller before taking it out of Steve’s hands.  
“Are you seriously mad at me over paint, Cap? If it makes you feel any better, I like the dark blue. Night Sky Blue.”  
“Midnight Sky Blue,” Steve muttered, laughing and sounding a little more enthusiastic than before.  
Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck before planting a few kisses on his lips, “What are you going to do with the other blue?”  
“I guess I can just put it away for the future or something. Maybe we can paint another room in the house. It would look good in our bedroom.”  
“That’s so funny,” Tony murmured into Steve’s ear as he held him closer. “Because I think it would look so much better on you.”  
“Tony,” Steve blushed.  
The brunette dipped his index and middle fingers into the bucket of light blue paint and dragged them along the blonde’s cheeks. He placed one finger on Steve’s nose that left a spot. Steve smiled and dipped the same fingers into the blue paint and kissed Tony’s forehead before he drew lines down his face.  
“Blue looks good on you.”  
Without any hesitation, Tony jumped into Steve’s arms and grabbed his face. They were kissing, deeply, passionately, the type of kiss that made Steve’s heart skip a beat and Tony’s arc reactor glow brighter. Steve put his husband down back onto his feet so he could pull his shirt over his head. Tony was fidgeting with his own until Steve stopped him and pulled it off himself.  
“Even geniuses can ask for help sometimes, Tony.”  
They both took off their own pants and underwear.  
Tony smirked and went for the paint again. This time, he poured it into the other roller pan and submerged both hands into the paint. He stood up and placed his palms down on Steve’s shoulders and pushed him against the opposite wall of the one they had fought over earlier. Tony leaned in and nipped and kissed at the skin of Steve’s neck as he slowly dragged his hands down leaving trails of paint on the soft pale flesh underneath them. There was still a little paint on Tony’s hands, so he pulled Steve’s face closer in for a kiss which left paint spots in the shape of fingers.  
Steve picked Tony up again and lay him down on his back. Thank God Steve had put newspapers down onto the floors before he tried to pick a color. This was going to get messy.  
“Your turn,” The blonde smirked as he hovered over his lover.  
He dipped his hand into blue and found his fingers tracing pretty little lines that ran down Tony’s chest. He made sure to draw around the arc reactor before he kissed the shiny metal surrounding it. Tony stuck his fingers back into the paint yet again, taking a lot in one hand, and distributed it to the other hand so they were both paint covered. He planted his hands at Steve’s thighs and ran them up his behind and then his back. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s posterior and pulled him close like they would be hugging. What he was actually doing was wrestling Steve onto his back so he could have his paint job. The Captain smiled big, slapped two blue hands against Tony’s backside and slid them down to his thighs. They continued to wrestle each other until every body part was covered in a little paint. 

They rested now on the floor of the bedroom side by side, the summer sun gleaming through the window. Steve had one arm under Tony’s head to hold it up as he clutched to the super soldier’s masterpiece of a body. He pulled him closer with his fingers and kissed the painted skin of Tony’s forehead.  
“Do you think I’m going to be a good dad, Tony?”  
With a smile, the shorter man nodded and relived the moment as he trailed a finger down a line of paint.  
“Oh yeah. Peter’s lucky. I think you fell in love with him faster than you fell in love with me.”  
“Maybe so,” Steve chuckled. “But it’s too late to back out now. I’m too in love with you, Tony Stark. And I’m too in love with our little boy. Soon, he’ll be here with us and we can be a family.”  
Tony’s arc reactor just made the room a little more blue as he looked up to kiss Steve.


End file.
